The present invention relates to finger-tearable adhesive tapes of the class known in the art of masking tapes.
While the patent literature is replete with references to masking tapes, those commercially available today employ a crepe paper base or backing for the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. This paper base is first saturated with a latex binder and then dried. A release coating may then typically be applied to one side of this paper base and a pressure-sensitive adhesive to the other.
The saturation step with the latex binder to improve cohesive strength of the paper and the application of the release coating to provide ease of unwind of the tape both require energy for solvent removal.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a more cost-effective method for manufacturing masking tapes.
Another object is to provide masking tapes having improved elongation and conformability.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.